The love she had
by Korunakuroko
Summary: Akashi is prince of the country Rakuzan and is looking for a mysteriously rumored blue hair ghost. What he does not know is that not only is she the princess of Teiko, but also the outcome of a tragedy that he brought upon himself. Before all falls apart, a twisted love story brews with brother rivalry and past reminders of bad choices. Fem!Kuroko x Akashi
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE: NOT A CHAPTER (Read anyway tho cuz it's importante)**

**Please comment after reading. If you have read this before it is just me adding the first to "chapters" together.**

**ALSO: for those who read one night, please comment on how I should start the next scene since I left it hanging. I didn't like all the ooc going on but whatever I'll make it work.**

* * *

Akashi was searching long and hard for one whom he could call his; however, all he knew of his fair maiden was her beauty and lack of presence. She was like a ghost, not many have seen her, but she was never able to be forgotten. This beauty was known to have hair as smooth as silk, skin is soft and white as snow, eyes as beautiful as the sky on a clear summer day, and lips as red as a rose in full bloom.

Akashi _longed_ to seek such a marvelous creature, but how could he find one such as she? He knew he was not the only one who searched for such, but he cannot stop this crazy _obsession_ to find the person who contain such hypnotic paralyzation. Could one such as she really exist? Should he continue to pursue this while his kingdom falls apart?

* * *

A man of scarlet hair and heterochromatic eyes unsheathed his scimitar before pointing it daringly at his opponent. A smirk grew on the said man's face before he took a step closer to his opponent. The man across from this audacious fellow slowly stepped back in fear. The shrunken man called out to the scarlet nervously saying,"Akashi, please! I promise I will comply to the agreement you offered, I just need more time!"

The man named Akashi laughed softly before glaring menacingly at the cowering man before him. "Two years was plenty of time for a man of your stature to get what I wanted. I no longer have a need for you, so you have two options. Either I _slowly_ and _painfully_ torture you until you can no longer bear it, or a shoot your wife and children in front of you. Which one?" The scarlet smile sweetly as he waits for the other's answer.

Instantly the man replies,"Not my wife and children! Please just me, I don't care how painful, just don't hurt them."

Akashi smirks before saying,"Such a kind man. Very well then. I think you for making my decision easier."

Having finished his sentence, he brings out the man's wife and children. Horror is shown on the man's face before he cries out,"No, please! I beg you, don't hurt them!"

The man tries to save them, but before he reaches his wife and children he hears gunshots and sees them fall one by one in front of him. As the realization of his family's death hits him, he weeps uncontrollably until he hears the man he hates most say,"I hope you learned to never go back on your word. Just remember Ogiwara, Akashi Seijuro was the one who taught you such a valuable lesson."

Ogiwara scowled before sneering,"I doubt I could ever forget someone as heartless as you." He paused before continuing again, rebelliously saying,"Just so you know, The blue haired ghost you're looking for is very hard to find. I know where she lives, but I will never tell you. It may take until the end of your life before you find her, but even if you do, she'd never marry you."

Akashi laughed once more before retorting,"As if I trust you to help me. Even if you _did_ know where she is, I'd rather find her myself. Have fun with your children, they seemed _lively_ and just _dying_ to play with you."

Akashi smirks once more, before leaving the man to be consumed by anguish and grief.

* * *

**Please** **leave** **comments! Q&amp;A will be starting in chapter 2 so be ready and ask away. **

**ONCE AGAIN THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER IT IS THE PREFACE, PROLOGUE, OR WHATEVER YOU WABT TO CALL IT.**


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry guys it has been so long, high school is just a pain. Please comment on quality and other stuff.

This is the actual first chapter, although the preface and prologue are both incredibly important to the major plot. Have fun, if sucks tell me so I can change it.

By the way if you read any of my other stories tell me which to update next.

* * *

A woman of soft blue hair and sky blue eyes calmly walked through a rarely used pathway in the woods to get to a neighboring kingdom, yet she was not alone. Unknown to her, a man of Scarlet hair was coming in the opposite direction in his search for her. Although in his case, what he did not know is that the girl he would soon meet is the one he was looking for.

She continued walking until suddenly her vision became hazy and she could no longer hold herself up any longer. Soon, she fell and was greeted with only the sight of darkness. Ironic to her is that in only a matter of time, that is all she will ever see.

The man of scarlet hair continued the followed path before suddenly taking notice of a person lying on the ground. After much closer look, he realized it was a woman with such beauty, she could manipulate even the gods to follow any wish of hers.

Deciding to abandon his quest, he, with much struggle, carried her back to his home to be nursed. Once reaching the castle, he rested they made his way to the nurse's room. With little effort, he was able to get her taken care of and unknown to anyone but him and the nurse.

Much later, the girl woke up completely confused and frightened at where she was. Trying to remember what happened, she loses focus and misses the sound of the door opening.

"Nurse, I seem to of injured myself, is there any extra ban-" Akashi Seijuro pauses when he sees an unknown girl lying in the medical office by herself.

"Who are you?" the bluennet asks politely, yet laced with worry.

"I should ask you the same" Akashi states before realizing she probably won't reply. With a sigh he says,"My name is Akashi Seijuro, what is yours?"

"Kuroko Tetsuna" she murmured. She held a complete blank expression; however, Akashi quite easily could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Can you tell me how you got here?" Akashi smiles kindly and softly as he speaks ever so delicately.

"I don't know. Someone had to of brought me here is all I can guess" Kuroko softly replied.

"I have been in the castle all day so it could've been me. What do you remember happening before you got here?" Akashi questions.

"I was walking through the woods on my way to the kingdom of Rakuzan, when I was feeling unwell and my vision became hazy before..." Kuroko stops, looking confused.

"Ah, I think I know who brought you here" Akashi smirks with slight bitterness.

"Can you tell me who?" she asked kindly.

"You will see soon enough" he is evasively replies before kissing her hand in farewell and leaving her both confused and curious.

After some time, A different man of scarlet hair entered with a small smile on his face. When he noticed that the mysterious bluennet was awake, he greeted her with an introduction of,"I deeply apologize miss for bringing you here without your consent. I noticed you fallen in the woods, so I took upon myself to bring you to safety. My name is Akashi Torou, brother of Prince Akashi Seijuro."

"Prince Akashi Seijuro?" Tetsuna questioningly asked slowly.

"Yes, didn't you know? Well, I guess you probably didn't. I am the second son of the Akashi's, and my brother is the heir to the throne of the Rakuzan kingdom." sheepishly Torou looked away from Tetsuna with a blush of evident on his face. After finally containing his composure, he looked at her with an earnest yearning.

Noticing his intense stare, she keenly observed something she found quite fascinating. Overwhelmed with intrigue, she decided to voice her observations by saying,"Your eyes are red."

"Yes they are. It is a common trait and my family, although Seijuro has one golden eye." Perhaps, after Seijuro is done working, you could meet him." Torou said excitedly; however, inwardly he never wishes for them to meet. Knowing Seijuro, she will fall for him without a second thought. "Anyway, what were you doing in the forest...um, this is slightly embarrassing to admit, but I don't think I caught your name"

"Kuroko Tetsuna, and I was on my way to deliver a message to the heir of the Rakuzan kingdom on behalf of the Teiko royalty."

With major displeasure, Torou upsettingly offered,"I'm sure he currently is not busy, would you like to hold an audience right now?"

After some thought, Tetsuna replied,"If it wouldn't be a burden, I gladly accept."

With a small smile, Torou led Tetsuna to the beginning of her fated end.

* * *

Past

Kuroko woke very startled when hearing guards outside groaning in agony and falling in an unsynchronized pattern. Nervously she looked out the window and saw her men dying from an enemy kingdom.

Rushedly, Kuroko ran to her parents' chambers to know of their well being. Before making it there though, she had to hide from the guards that breached the castle. While she hid, she heard one of the men curse, and many running footsteps coming her way.

"Damn it! Can't you find her anywhere?" the men desperately searched the castle for something. Kuroko saw an opening to escape and run, but she couldn't move, as she feared something she already knew.

"I hope we find her soon, I heard she's more beautiful than any angel could be. I can't wait to touch her, after all we have plenty of time before we get to the kingdom, and 'emperor' won't inspect her that closely." the man smirked sinisterly as his dark laughter grew.

Knowing their intentions, she hid even further as she held her breath. Suddenly though, almost miraculously, she heard a loud noise and all the men being called into the other room for back up.

With tears streaming down her face, she ran around the corner only to see her parents held hostage. Noticing her presence, they fearfully avoided looking in her direction. The guards that surrounded them were about to untie her mother saying that her beauty could satisfy them as they waited for the princess; however, there were called out in a hurry to find her before Kuroko could escape.

With not much time, she ran to her parents and tried untying them, but the rope was too tight for her to finish without getting caught. Her parents shook their heads gently as she cried softly, not letting herself given to defeat.

Having cloth stuffed into their mouth, Kuroko's parents weeped knowing they couldn't tell Kuroko how much they loved her. Since she didn't have many options, Kuroko panicked before coming to a final conclusion. Her parents were going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her only hope was to save her kingdom before it fell apart as well. With little faith, an idea popped into her mind. She heard recently around the castle that Rakuzan has an heir who has not yet lost a single battle as well as being feared by many.

Making her decision, she told her parents of marrying the heir to the Rakuzan kingdom. Fear flooded her parents eyes as they violently shook their heads.

Hearing the guards coming back, she smiled gently in an attempt to calm them, except her attempt was to no avail, for they knew something she did not. As she left, they screamed and cried, only to have a muffled sound come out.

Kuroko, unlike her parents, did not know that the enemy kingdom they currently faced was none other than the kingdom of Rakuzan. In her attempt to save herself, she only fell deeper.

Luckier than her parents though, she was able to escape quite easier than expected because of her unnatural low presence. The trip she would soon take was much longer than she had known, for without any horse or carriage, it would take her at least two days of walking to get to Rakuzan. After working a full day and a half, she grew tired and weak. Only a few more hours until she passed out and fell completely into Akashi's hands.

(present)

Realizing her position of being currently in the said man's presence, she said,"I apologize for my rude behavior your highness."

"It's quite alright, I actually am glad we get to speak again so soon. What may I do for you?" Seijuro says fondly.

"Marry me" Kuroko said deadpan, with the slightest blush evident on her face.

Deciding to tease her, he said,"Oh? Is that an order?" getting closer, he lifts up her chin gently to see tears swimming in her sky blue eyes. Pain enveloped his features before he turned away. "I obey no one but myself, learn that quickly if you want to be my wife."

"Does this mean you will consider my offer?" hope overshadows her before said sad expression radiant light.

"I never said yes did I? Also, you have not yet explained yourself." Seijuro demanded before waiting for the expected answer.

"I am the princess of the kingdom Teiko, and currently we are under attack by an unknown force. By marrying you, we will share land and enemies. Because of that, I wish you and I could marry so my kingdom could be spared. Please Akashi, marry me?"

Akashi smirked slightly before his expression softened with a kind of,"Yes Kuroko, I would love to marry you."

* * *

Comment please, also I will now do Q&amp;A so if anyone has questions on plot or characters just ask and I'll answer at the bottom of the next chapter.


End file.
